The present invention is generally directed to a tackling practice device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an anthropomorphic tackling dummy having a channel for positioning the tackling dummy in multiple positions rotationally relative to one another.
Tackling and blocking are some of the most important skills in football. A successful tackle can prevent a player on an opposing football team in possession of the football from scoring a touchdown. A successful block can prevent a member of an opposing team from being able to reach and tackle a quarterback while still in possession of the football prior to a throw. Tackling practice devices are well-known in the art and are designed to be used for the purpose of allowing a football athlete to practice both tackling and blocking techniques. A conventional tackling practice device, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,962,088 and 2,237,600, generally includes a frame having a padded surface on an upright portion.
Conventional tackling devices, such as those described above, have certain disadvantages. For example, the padded surface may be nothing more than a padded rectangular block that fails to simulate an anthropomorphic shape. Even if the padded surface is in an anthropomorphic shape, the padded surface cannot be adjusted to simulate the stance of an opposing player in anything other than a frontal configuration.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with conventional tackling machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,188 discloses a resilient bag support having a frame with two skids, an upright structure and a pad resiliently mounted on a coil spring. While this tackling machine may simulate the actual reaction a player encounters when contacting an opponent in an actual game, the bag is non-anthropomorphic. The generally cylindrical shape of the bag does little to simulate the actual body of an opponent. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,724 discloses a football practice apparatus. This apparatus only includes padded dummies in a fixed orientation suitable only for simulating an opponent in a frontal configuration. In an additional example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,696 discloses a pop-up tackling practice machine. While this apparatus includes a padded dummy simulating an anthropomorphic shape, the dummy is in a fixed orientation suitable only for simulating an opponent in a frontal configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tackling apparatus having a dummy simulating an anthropomorphic shape. There is a further need for a tackling apparatus having a dummy that is adjustable into both frontal and sideways configurations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.